Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for tenderizing comestible products, such as, for example, meat, by piercing and/or cutting the product from one side simultaneously by a multiplicity of thin needles or knives.
A number of machines for tenderizing pieces or cuts of meat with and/or without bone therein employing a multiplicity of series of thin closely arranged knives for simultaneously making a plurality of cuts in a meat product are known. Such machines preferably utilize very thin knives so that the incisions made in the meat will be small and will reclose by the natural adhesion of the product when the knives are withdrawn thus causing the meat to regain its original appearance.
Due to the considerable force imposed on the delicate tenderizing knives only relatively thin pieces or cuts of meat have been heretofore tenderized in this manner.